


Tiny Tord

by MalaproposMongrel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, Lots of bodily fluids, M/M, Macro/Micro, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, briefly, tom and edd are mentioned, tords tiny squeaky voice, using tord being a mechanic as an excuse to be nasty ;3c, very brief daddy kink, went over it like. half of one time., wrote this hella fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaproposMongrel/pseuds/MalaproposMongrel
Summary: Tord spills a shrinking serum on himself, resulting in him becoming 12 inches tall. What's more important then getting back to normal size? Getting fucked. Yeehaw.





	Tiny Tord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kantokraze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantokraze/gifts).



> another speedy ass fic dedicated to my kinky fantasy soundboard, kantokraze. lov u boo

12 inches. He couldn’t believe it. Fight or flight had kicked in the second he realized he was shrinking, both at the same time. He scrambled around the lab in a panic to sanitize the infected area, and when that didn’t work he ran to his cabinet filled with chemicals, jumping on the counter before he got too short to reach it. On his knees, he tore open the doors and rummaged through the various bottles. In his panicked state, he didn’t even know what he was looking for, and his hasty reading of the name tags of the chemicals didn’t work his cogs.

He was shrinking rapidly, and soon had to stand up to reach the cabinet. He realized it was fruitless when he couldn’t touch the bottom of the door with his fingertips, and he just waited for the process to stop. He moodily sat on the counter, watching everything around him steadily grow larger. He didn’t know how short he would become, but he knew it wouldn’t be a life threatening height. He would deal with it when it was over.

Finally, his body stopped changing. He was grateful, having feared that he would end up much smaller. He stood up, judging he was around a foot tall. He sighed, looking around the lab. Now that the adrenaline was gone and he was able to think clearly, he knew what concoction he needed to make to reverse the effects. Taking tally of the ingredients he needed, he concluded he had everything he needed in his lab. Everything except one thing, the most important ingredient. Capri sun. Specifically, capri sun splash cooler flavor. It was in the kitchen.

Downstairs.

Tord rolled his head on his neck, stretching out his now much smaller muscles. He tried to avoid making noises, not wanting to hear how his voice had changed. His rolling stool was positioned further down the counter, so he made his way over to it. He carefully edged down, making sure to not push the stool away from him. Once he was down, he risked a jump to the floor, landing a bit roughly. He cursed at the pain that went through his knees, and walked towards the exit of the room. He wasn’t able to reach the lever to conceal the lab, so he just left it. The others were out for an indefinite amount of time, something about needing to pick up some new amiibos before they sold out. He grabbed some of Tom’s shitty porn mags from the bottom shelf and stacked them until he could climb up and reach the doorknob, hanging off it as it slowly swung open. 

He fell to the ground, and ran towards the stairs, jumping down each one. He had to stop to catch his breath half way down, his smoker lungs not adjusting well to the sudden decrease in size. In the middle of his rest, he froze cold at the sound of the door opening. They were back already?! 

No, there was none of the mindless banter that was a constant with the three of them, and it sounded like there was only one set of footsteps. Tord prayed to whatever deity that would care to listen that it _wasn’t_ Tom.

“Tord?”

Oh thank fuck, it was Matt. Tord let out a breath of relief. Maybe he could even help him out. 

“Matt!”

Jesus Christ, was that his voice? He sounded like he just consumed a balloon full of helium. Matt rounded the corner at the sound of his name, and stopped dead when he saw Tord, standing one foot tall, chilling on the stairs. 

“... Tord?”

Tord groaned, rolling his eyes. “Yeah yeah, get it out.”

Matt struggled for words, walking towards him. “I, uh, what… How… What happened?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Tord waved his hands dismissively, ignoring Matt’s stuttering arguments. “I need your help to get me back to normal.”

“Oh, yeah! O-of course!” Matt was still rather perturbed by the situation, but was happy to help. “What do you need me to do?” 

“Take me to the kitchen.”

“Oh! Uh, okay…” Matt unsurely stepped forward, up the stairs, and bent down to pick Tord up, who willingly lifted his arms to assist in being lifted. Once Matt had him in his hands, he pulled him to his chest, cradling him as he started towards the kitchen. Tord couldn’t help but settle back into the contact. Matt was warm. 

“What do you need from the kitchen?” 

His voice reverberated all over Tord’s body, sending pleasant vibrations everywhere. That, coupled with the way that Matt’s fingers felt where they were supporting him like a seat, occasionally brushing a sensitive area, was giving Tord new ideas.

“Capri sun.”

“Really?” 

“Yup. It’s essential to the growth serum.” He adjusted himself in Matt’s hands, not attempting to be inconspicuous when he straddled two of his fingers. Matt moved his other hand to the side to see what his carry on was doing, blushing when he realized Tord was grinding against him unabashedly.

“T-Tord?”

“Wanna have some fun?”

Matt swallowed at his proposition, especially when he gave him a suggestive grin and eyebrow waggle.

“What about your growth serum?”

Tord turned around in Matt’s hands, gripping the front of his hoodie for stability as Matt wasn’t sure how to adjust to hold him steady.

“We can worry about that later. This is now the most important thing.” Tord made his point by bumping his ass against Matt’s thumb.

“Uh, how will we even…?” 

“Put me on the counter.”

Matt obeyed, setting him down gently. Tord immediately began unbuttoning his jeans, appreciating that his clothes shrunk with him. He shucked off his pants and boxers, kicking them to the side. He grinned up at Matt’s flushed face, who was fixated on his tiny form. He wrapped his hand around his hardening dick, winking at his leering friend. He was really excited about this situation. He had seen plenty of hentais with this scenario, and knew exactly how to play it out.

“Suck me off.”

Matt jolted at the command, watching as Tord rolled onto his stomach, pushing his ass into the air. The ginger hastily leaned forward, awkwardly placing his arms on the counter as he stuck out his tongue, running it from Tord’s dick to his ass, figuring that’s what he wanted. He was rewarded with a high pitched moan, along with the confirmation of his tiny friend’s desires. He closed his eyes, lapping at Tord’s sex a few more times before focusing on his dick, licking its length and sucking his balls, making him keen.

“Fuck yeah! Oh Matt, that feels so good!” Tord emitted, groaning and pushing back against the hot tongue. Matt, feeling empowered, licked further upwards, sliding his tongue into the tiny ass.

Tord clenched his hands into fists at the feeling, crying out in pleasure. “Fuck yes!” He pushed his hips back, encouraging Matt’s tongue deeper inside of him. Matt moved his hands forward to grab Tord’s midsection, trying to fuck him with his tongue. Tord shouted when Matt moaned, the vibrations shaking him to the core.

“Matt, fuck! Just fuck me!”

Matt didn’t need any further provocation, removing his tongue and sticking his middle finger on his free hand into his mouth, lathering it up before prodding Tord’s entrance.

“Ready?”

Tord responded with a throaty groan, attempting to fuck himself against the digit despite Matt’s restrictive hand around him. Matt sighed deeply, feeling his dick strain against his pants as he slid his finger into his tiny friend. Tord moaned at the stretch, drooling onto the counter top. Matt slowly pushed in, finding he bottomed out about halfway down. Tord was trembling, making noises that sounded like sobs.

“A-are you okay?”

 _“FUCK ME!”_

He took that as a yes. Biting his lip, Matt held Tord’s midsection tighter as he began fucking his ass with his finger. He twisted with each pump, grinning when Tord’s cries peaked as he crooked his finger upward. He leaned in closer, flicking it up at that same spot, reveling in Tord’s oddly pitched moans.

“Oh, fuck! Daddy, that feels so- _AH!_ ” Matt jabbed at his prostate, making his back arc and vision go white as he came over the cold counter. His body shook and trembled, and he moaned when Matt slowly removed his finger. He went limp as Matt began readjusting him, gently turning him over and lifting him up. His dick was still leaking, and Matt gave it a prodding lick to help with the aftershocks, making Tord whimper.

“ _Fuck,_ Matt,” Tord laughed, lifting a hand to comb through his sweaty hair. “That was amazing.”

Matt chuckled, setting Tord on his feet and making sure he was steady before retreating. “Yeah, I know.” He boasted as Tord pulled his tiny clothes back on. He side glanced at the ginger, noticing the tent in his pants. 

“Get me the capri sun and take me back to my room. Then I can take care of you.”

Matt grinned at that idea and tore the fridge door open, grabbing one of the splash cooler flavored capri sun, and spun around to pick Tord back up once the door was closed. He hurried up stairs to the desired location.

“So… Why does the growth thingie need capri sun?”

“Because it tastes horrible. The capri sun makes it a lot better.”

**Author's Note:**

> big big thanks to my sister for coming up with capri sun being the essential ingredient. i got a hoot out of it


End file.
